


Poison Ivy VS. The Terrific Trio

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: The Terrific Trio's Sexcapades [8]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Beware the Batman (Cartoon), DC Extended Universe, DCU, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: And Gross!, Bad Sex, Camp, Covered In Semen And Plant Matter, Crack, Embarrassed Terrific Trio, Find The Song Quotes In Chapter Three!, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mistress and Slave, Multi, Porn With Plot, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Songfic, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - F/M/M, Very Sticky!, Waking Up Nude, Walk Of Shame, sex show, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: As the Terrific Trio regain consciousness in Ivy's deserted lair, they find that they're naked and the entire room reeks of sex and plant juices.They were thoroughly covered in glue-like stickiness, consisting of seeds, plant matter, and human semen."Hey, I'm bleeding, one of you took my virginity!" revealed Batgirl. "Oh my God! What the hell happened to us yesterday?"----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Poison Ivy's always up to no good.The Terrific Trio go to investigate a burglary at the Gotham Flower Show and become exposed to sex pollen.Poison Ivy wants an army of slaves and tests out her formula on the three crimefighters.Can they resist?Porn with a little bit of plot and a lot of smut.Crack and campy lemon.





	1. A Very Rare Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham's annual flower show is this week, florists and growers gather their best and rarest plants and blooms in a display of fantasy.

** Gotham City's Annual Flower Show, Gotham Convention Hall **

 

It was a cool delightful evening in Gotham City,

the seasons were changing and the smell of impending winter was in the air.

 

However, it was warm indoors and resembled spring at the  Gotham Annual Flower Show, held at the Gotham Convention Hall.

 

There were masses of flowers and plants everywhere and this years' theme was _'Fantasies in Florals'_.

It was truly fantastic and florists from around the city worked for weeks preparing their otherworldly creations to be judged by an esteemed panel.

Rare plants and flowers had been flown in especially for the Flower Show, such as were rarely ever witnessed outside of their native habitats.

 

The show was opening to the public tomorrow, and florists and growers were putting the last minute finishing touch on their marvelous and unique creations.

 

Dragons, castles, fairies, aliens and all types of imaginary scenes and creatures were rendered from flowers, leaves, vines, and seeds.

 

It was both hectic and aromatic with scents of foreign and singular plants from around the world.

 

It was nearly 10 pm, minutes away from locking the doors for the night.

Most were packing up and leaving as the night watchman came on duty for his shift.

 

The overnight shift was the best, he thought to himself, it was quiet enough for a person to sit and read the entire day's paper, and work a crossword or two between rounds.

Nothing much ever happened here at night.

 

Who would even think of stealing plants or flowers?

Still, he had a job to do, and it paid well.

 

* * *

 

She had been there hired as an assistant by a local florist who planned to take home a prize ribbon for his efforts.

The florist, an older gentleman with a love of shoots and blossoms had won many trophies, proudly displayed in his shop windows.

It was good for business and his works were of the highest caliber.

 

She had an encyclopedic knowledge of shrubs and perennials and offered to work for minimum wage.

 She would have been there for free, but her employer felt she should be properly compensated and paid her well for her efforts.

 

 Her employment was for the run of the show, which was perfect for what she had in mind.

She wore a brown smock over her simple and loose trade outfit, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses and a kerchief shielding her hair from dust and dirt.

 

 There was nothing special in her appearance and she blended in with the crews of artisans. 

 

As everyone else left, she made a stop at the powder room and hid in the adjoining broom closet until the convention floor was empty.

 

 She had her eyes on some of the rarer flowers that were here by the ton and worked into marvelous affectations.

They would easily get a mint on the black market for fragrance components, but she needed them for herself.

 

 The essential oils that she would extract were all necessary for her newest formulation.

 

She had procured a huge refrigerated van which was parked near the loading slip.

 

 She found the solitary watchman and opened her compact, blowing a shimmering powder into his face.

 

After a few seconds, he now had a grin on his face and was sworn to her.

 

 He offered to do anything that she requested of him.

 

She had him fill her truck and then thumped him out cold, then fleeing with her ill-gotten winnings.

 


	2. The Sweet Smell of Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police commissioners' office was bedlam with many of Gotham's angry citizens calling and demanding something be done!

 

* * *

 

**The next morning**

 

The convention hall was in an uproar.

Multiple displays that had taken weeks of meticulous labor were destroyed or had disappeared.

There was no way that the flower show could open for business, it was a total disaster.

 

Commissioner Gordon was taking calls from disgruntled florists with intimidations to take the production and their industry from Gotham to a safer venue the following year.

 

Gotham needed every penny from taxes and gathering attendees certainly provided a week-long assistance to the city's prosperity.

If they moved the city many would hurt from the economic downfall.

 

What sort of people would create such mischief, and only hours before the gates were to open?

 

Ticket holders had purchased far in advance and would command satisfaction.

 

Floriculturists and others had spent participation expenses and were outraged.

 

Policemen had been dispatched to investigate, but besides the guard, they'd found hadn't a single trace of evidence.

 

And their sole witness had no memory of the preceding night or of this morning.

There was only one person to summon.

 

Commissioner Gordon lifted the glass vault covering the red telephone, a hotline to Batman.

He briefly explained the situation asking for his aid.

 

Moments later the commissioner's daughter happened by to make lunch plans for the two of them, as was their usual.

 

It looked like there would be just another lunch at his desk, with the police department in such confusion.

Jim explained the difficulties he had this day, and Barbara listened closely, quite intrigued.

 

Jim insisted she go out herself for a quiet lunch, and they could reschedule on a different date.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and was getting her coat and leaving as Batman and Robin arrived.

 

"Commissioner, Miss Gordon" he quickly greeted them. "How can I be of service?" he addressed the older man.

 

"Batman, the flower show is a disaster and our only witness has no memory at all of last night. We don't know who did this heinous act or why the show was ruined."

 

"I'll be more than happy to investigate, and I'll keep you apprised of our findings. If you should see Batgirl, let her know that we'll be at the convention hall for a while."

With that, he touched his cowl to Barbara and left with Robin.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow if things calm down Daddy," Barbara said as she left.

 

She had a spare uniform at the library and ran over to change and met the Caped Crusaders at the flower show.

 

 

* * *

**A short time later, at the convention hall**

 

"Batman, there are particles of a powdered material on the guard's face. What do you make of it?" Batgirl asked.

Batman and Robin took a sample gently rubbed from the woozy watchman's face.

 

Under magnification, Batman thought they looked like plant spores.

 

He took a tentative sniff, and a swift change came over him.

His eyes grew large, as did his shorts, as the spores aroused him.

 

"What is it, Batman? _Batman?_ " Robin questioned him loudly, but no response from Batman.

 

Batman sank to his knees in front of Batgirl, submitting and began worshipping and bowing before her.

_**"Batgirl, your request is my command, let me adore you and exalt at your feet, and taste of your fragrant nectar!** _

_**Please, let me please you, oh my goddess!"**_ Batman said mesmerized.

 

"Holy hard-on, Batman! This must be Poison Ivy's sex pollen!" The boy wonder exclaimed.

"I've never seen it work this suddenly and potently! Holy sex-slave!"

 

Then he accidentally sneezed and inhaled some of the spores himself. Flowers often made him sneeze.

 

Now Robin had joined his mentor on his knees, bowing before Batgirl and begging to be her servant and sex-slave.

"Oh Batgirl, let me play with your beautiful big boobs! Please!" Robin was under the sex pollen's control too and had his hands were aiming to fondle Batgirl's breasts.

 

Unfortunately, when Robin sneezed he really spread the pollen in a wide area.

Batgirl had accidentally inhaled the spores as well and she grew aroused as well as her teammates.

 

"Robin and Batman, why don't you boys come over here and ravish me," she cried in ecstasy.

"Eat my pussy, suck my tits, fuck me, and use me like a sex doll! Give me your large meat poles to suck on! I'm so horny!"

 

She started removing her clothes and dropping them to the floor as the Caped Crusaders watched her with eyes and mouths agape.

Even in a mesmeric state, Batman knew that Batgirl's behavior was bizarre.

 

But his cock-stand didn't care, it wanted her now.

Robin, being a normal hormone-crazed teenager didn't mind as Batgirl stripped off her clothes.

He started squeezing her breasts, fascinated by a naked woman in front of him.

 

Batman, not to be outdone, shoved his sidekick over and kneeled before Batgirl inhaling her fragrant arousal like a beautiful flower, and needed some of her sweet nectar on his tongue. He pushed her thighs apart holding her steady by her hips and tasted her.

 

Batgirl moaned loudly, she'd never had anyone tongue her before, being a somewhat demure girl, and nearly had an instant orgasm.

 

Those sensations that were going through her were unfamiliar and unique, but she loved it!

 


	3. Bumping and Grinding to a New Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terrific Trio of Batman, Robin and Batgirl are all quite aroused from accidental inhalation of Poison Ivy's sex spores.  
> Hold on for an orgy!  
> 

 

* * *

**Our Terrific Trio is bumping and grinding to a new beat as they are pulled under by Poison Ivy's Brand New Sex Pollen**

 

It seems that an unknown side effect had them all quoting sexy songs.

 

"Oh my god, Batman! I've never felt this way before, do that to me one more time!" Batgirl moaned as he gave her pussy a good licking. 

Her mind was completely focused on gratuitous love and sex, and her brain was somewhat detached.

 

Robin wasn't about to be left out, he approached Batgirl from the rear and grabbed hold of her breasts once again, squeezing them like ripe juicy oranges, while humping her firm round ass. _"Let me take it to the bed, let me take it to the floor then we chill for a second and I hit that ass once more!"_

Batman obliged his sex-crazed associate by giving her a longer deeper lick as he wiggled his tongue in her wet slit.

Batgirl's legs turned to jelly as he gave her the most fabulous sensations she'd ever imagined.

 _"I'm not looking for a love that will last, I know what I need and I need it fast!"_ he crooned.

 

Thank goodness that Robin was holding her tits for dear life or she would be flat on her ass right now.

 

Batman wanted better access to her honey pot, so he put her legs up over his shoulders like a backward piggyback ride, as she rode his talented tongue.

 

Robin cried out because he had her boobs almost yanked out of his reach.

He wanted to press them again.  _"I know them other guys, they been talking 'bout the way I do what I do, They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true They know you're the one I wanna give it to... Batgirl!"_

 

"Oh! Yes!" she cried out _"Don't leave even one drop, no do it tonight. You know the moments are right, turn my whole body white,"_ Batgirl begged them.

 

Batman knew she was ready for his baloney pony soon, so he sang: " _They say the first time ain't the greatest. But I tell ya if I had the chance 2 do it all again, I wouldn't change a stroke"_ he said as he moaned into her pussy.

 

Robin got a hold again of her tits once again as Batman kneeled between her legs, and Robin said,  _"Can you feel the magic in my hands. When I touch and rub you the right way. Stroke applied with tenderness. When I hold and rub you the right way"_

 

Batgirl was so hot and bothered that she crooned,  _"When you talk to me... when you're moanin' sweet & low... When you're touchin' me and my feeling's start to show,"_   She was so wet that her honey was dripping down her legs mixed with Batman's saliva.

 

Batman couldn't help but respond,   _"Ooh, I don't wanna see you be no fool, What I'm teachin' you tonight, Batgirl, you'll never learn it in school."_

He wanted her well trained in every aspect of detective work.

Sometimes in this line of work, you used sex as a cross-examination device.

 

Robin was hot for pussy, _"You got the peaches I got the cream, Sweet to taste saccharine!"_

Not that he'd ever fucked a girl or a woman, but he promised to do his boy ~~scout~~  wonder best!

 

Batgirl was moaning and writhing with all the attention her body was getting. _"I need some lovin'... And baby, I can't hold it much longer... It's getting stronger and stronger!"_

She was getting ready to come soon!

 

Batman always likes to seize control, and he wanted someplace to park his baloney pony. _"Soothe my mind and set me free, set me free-ee, uh!_  
 _Do it to me again and again, You put me in such an awful spin, in a spin!"_

 

He wrangled Batgirl down to the floor to sex her up and lifted a brow, and she nodded back at him. It was easier than singing. He eased on down and slid it right into her tight slit.

 

He started to pump her, as Robin worked on her globular humongous boobs. _"Smack it up, flip it, rub it down, oh, nooo!"_

 

God that boy loves the boobage!

 

Batgirl was so damned insanely hot, her body was ready to go into spasms any moment. _"You can ring my, ring my be-e-ell"_ and then ' _started to Scream_ ' and cream. Her _'raspberry beret'_ was popped.

 

Robin had patiently waited to use his pork stick on the full-chested redhead. _"I can imagine you touching my private parts. With just the thought of you, I can't help but touch myself."_ he sang out as he wanked off while his partner scored.

 

When Batman finally came all over her body, it was time to switch places. Fair was fair!

 

It was now Robin's turn as he squirted out a pearl necklace for the buxom breasted broad.

 

He was gonna plant him some beef in her taco. _"Shawty wanna hump? You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps."_

 

Yes, he did! Now Robin hardened himself up again and penetrated her pussy with enthusiasm.

 

They all three kept going at it for hours until the Terrific Trio were sore and depleted.

 

Fortunately, the pollen eventually wore off.

 

That was a relief.

 

* * *

 

(A/N good, cause I'm all out of lyrics!)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot the hidden song lyrics within this fic.


	4. A Secret No More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terrific Trio of Batman, Robin, and Batgirl finally get over Ivy's sex pollen's effects  
> Now they still need to find Ivy.  
> But first, there's one thing you have to usually do when you have sex, at least get their name!

 

* * *

  **Back to (somewhat) normal again**

 

As Poison Ivy's unique sex pollen eventually wore off, the three crime fighters had no memory of what had happened over the last few hours.

All they knew was that they were mostly bared and gluey, and their sex parts were mighty damned sore.

 

The poor guard was still there, but his pollen had worn off a long time ago.

He just sat there watching the show and wanking off, too embarrassed to do anything more.

 

Maybe this was a normal thing for them, he guessed. Gotham was strange sometimes.

 

* * *

 

Batgirl was trying to find a sink to wash off that strange and funky smelling stickiness from her body.

It wasn't a fragrance that she had ever smelled, except when her roommate threw her out for a few hours at night in college.

 

**Oh!**

 

That's what it was, but why it was covering her, she had no recall.

"Batman we've been here for three hours, what did we do in all of that time?" she asked him, bewildered.

 

"I don't remember anything after we found a strange powder on the guard.

Then we woke up mostly exposed and sticky. But I have a good idea. Ivy has something called "sex pollen", and I think we were all affected."

 

"That would explain why I'm bleeding! **One of you took my virginity!** " Batgirl exclaimed."And I don't even remember."

 

"Uh, whoops?" said the Boy Wonder, blushing.  "Honestly I don't think anyone of us was in control of ourselves. That stuff is nasty! That means I... and I don't even remember? Darn!" Robin told them both. "Sorry Batgirl, I don't think we had much choice in what happened last night"

 

* * *

 

 _"Um, hello?"_ said the night guard. _"I'm still here, guys!"_

"Oh sorry, sir. We were going to question you when we all got a good whiff of that pollen. Do you remember what happened to you when the flowers were stolen and destroyed?" asked Batgirl.

"Well, there was this lady with a brown apron, I was gonna question her why she was still here. She opened up a compact like she was gonna powder her nose, and then I musta blacked out the time like you guys. I don't even know if I did what I saw you all doing, but man that was hot!"

They all gave him a dirty look.

Then they looked at each other questioning what they actually did do.

 

"I have to ask, sir, exactly what did you see us do here?" Batgirl wanted to know.

 

"Uh, maybe it's better I don't say nuthin' about it. I'm scared! I don't wanna get punched and knocked out!" he said, cowering away from them all.

 

"I promise not to hit you," said Batgirl.

Turning to Batman and Robin she asked them, "Are you going to hit him if you don't like what he has to say?"

She looked slightly angry at them, she just needed to know all the details.

 

Batman was hesitant to answer. "I don't know, Batgirl. I might lose my temper, but if you really need to know, I'll step away so I don't have to hear it."

 

"Hmmm! No guts, eh, Batman? Fine, walk away, I'll get my answers!" she huffed at him.

 

She turned back to the guard as Batman walked away for a while. "All right sir, can you please tell me what happened here."

 

And he told her in great detail of the orgy that he'd witnessed between the three of them, and of the way they used lyrics from songs to talk to each other.

All the while wondering where he was going to be hit anyway.

He wasn't sure whether to protect his head, his gut or his balls.

 

She simply said, "Oh, I see. Thank you for those details. You can go now."

She turned towards Batman and crooked her finger to let him know that he could come back now.

 

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked her. "Happy now?"

 

"Oh, I wish someone had recorded this. You would have been so embarrassed!"

 

She began laughing like a lunatic, imagining Batman singing dirty song lyrics. It would be cute for Robin, he was still a teenager, she thought, but Batman?!

It was all too funny.

 

She doubled over and couldn't stop her laughter.

 

He had to ask.

He knew he probably would hate the answer, but he just had to.

"All right, I'll bite. What's got you laughing so hard, Batgirl?"

 

She had to take a few moments to stop guffawing, she was nearly hysterical with laughter.

"Oh, oh my god, it's too funny, and you are going to hate yourself, Batman. We..." she started giggling again,

"We were all having sex, and singing dirty song lyrics while we were. Oh my god, my sides hurt! Batman singing!"

 

"I never said I was a singer, just a crime fighter." He looked a bit embarrassed. "Singing? I can understand the sex, but why were we singing? That doesn't make any sense."

He thought for a moment. "Maybe she made a bad batch, or she actually has a sense of humor. I honestly don't know, Batgirl. But one thing I don't get, you're not mad that you lost your virginity by 'accident'? I... I feel really terrible about that. Sorry?"

 

"Oh, you great big idiot!" she scolded him. "I may not **remember** it, but I can think of worse fates than being deflowered by you, silly man!"

 

He cheered up at that remark. "Does that mean you would've consented?"

 

"Oh gosh yes, every time! Don't you realize how many women would practically pay to have you do the deed? Gotham thinks you're a hottie." she said, blushing profusely.

 

"Does that include you?" he said with a smile.

 

"Well, I live in Gotham so I suppose... yes." she blushed even redder now, and now she couldn't even make eye contact with the Caped Crusader.

 

Batman suddenly felt pretty proud of himself, he never thought of himself as a hottie, that was Bruce's side of the deal. His smile looked like it was taking over his entire face.

 

"Um, what about me, Batgirl? Am I, um, a hottie too?" Robin was a little sensitive, being a teen and all. He didn't deal well with rejection.

 

"Oh, well... um, you're really cute and all, and if I were a teenage girl I'd totally be into you! I just didn't plan for any of this," she really didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Though I'm sure that we had a lot of fun, huh?" she poked at him with her elbow. "I just wish I remembered it at all."

 

Robin felt better after that, he didn't want to be told that his sexual prowess stank. "Okay, so how old are you, anyway?" he flirted.

 

"Just a little too old for you. I still have to keep some things secret just like you both do. Though I would think that having sex is pretty much a social introduction, hm?" she winked at Batman and Robin. "So what do you say we actually do get acquainted? You can't say we're still total strangers after that, can you?"

 

Batman thought about that for a few moments.

It was true for him at least, he usually at least knew the girl's name first before having sex with them. Well, at least her first name to be perfectly honest.

 

When they'd first met he asked Batgirl her name, and she said that since he was keeping his identity a secret, she would keep her's a secret too.

 

_But they didn't have sex at the time._

 

And what if by some small chance she became pregnant from their encounter?

It would be too weird if she had to ask the Commissioner to use the Batphone to contact him.

That would be a very strange conversation.

 

_He had no idea how weird that actually would be for Barbara!_

 

Batgirl stood there tapping her boot on the floor, waiting for an answer to what was actually a question, not just a comment.

Really, they did just have sex, they just shared bodily fluids and who knows what else!

 

"Batman, I want an answer," she thought how long was he going to avoid this?

She tapped her foot harder to get his full attention.

 

He understood her impatience, and couldn't decide what was the right thing to do.

He hadn't actually asked her to have sex.

It wasn't a date, but it was still... an encounter.

Was there a correct protocol for unremembered sex?

"I'm still thinking," he said, his head still trying to sort this out neatly and painlessly. He didn't mean to have sex, at least not consciously. He did find Batgirl attractive, and they had flirted a little, but he was sure that it was mostly harmless. Had she been running around in his subconscious all this time waiting for a weak opening?

 

"You're not just going to pretend it didn't happen! You're better than that Batman. You too Robin. I'm not just a date that ended poorly, we work together." She was getting annoyed at their hesitance and was scowling.

 

"Fine, but not here. Get in the Batmobile, we can come back for your bike later. We'll talk where there's guaranteed privacy." he finally answered.

She smiled and followed them out.

 

At least they knew that Poison Ivy was behind this all.

She hadn't encountered Ivy yet, but maybe that was for the best!

 

* * *

 

**Batgirl gets introduced to the Batcave**

 

"This will be nice and cozy!" she said as they headed out to the Batmobile.

 

Batman blushed a little.

The seating was a little tight and close, the car was only a two-seater.

 

So did Robin, who she suspected still had a hard-on, but she was not going to look.

 

Maybe.

 

Probably.

 

Oh hell, she'll probably sneak a peek.

 

_Oh, good lord, the boy was blessed!_

 

She glanced over towards Batman's package.

 

Damn!

 

That would explain why she was so sore, those boys' cocks were huge!

 

 

Batman noticed her side glance and smiled to himself.

 

He knew he was built, he just didn't brag about it.

 

Much.

 

She was totally checking out his package!

 

 

Soon they were leaving Gotham City.

 

Batgirl wondered where they were headed. 

 

The mountains?

 

Yes, they were out in the heights, just north of Gotham.

 

Suddenly Batman made a sharp turn and headed for a detour sign that cut off a side road, what?

 

Batgirl partially covered her eyes and cringed, was he trying to kill them all?

 

But the sign flattened out and they went up the nearly invisible dirt road behind the sign and headed for the mountain's wall.

 

Batman acted like this was nothing out of the ordinary.

 

He really did have secrets!

 

* * *

 

She was still shaky though, as the wall opened up to a tunnel that ended in a well-lighted, well, crime lab? 

Batman got out like he was home.

So this was the famous Batcave!

 

Robin held the door open for Batgirl and offered her a hand up out of the car.

"So! This is your Batcave? Great equipment."

 

"Yes, this is the Batcave, Batgirl. I thought that we'd have privacy here. I'd hate if anyone else found out our identities."

 

"I can see that, it's pretty hard to find," she said, looking around. "I thought for sure we would smash into that false wall. Whew!"

 

Batman turned his face away from her for a moment and removed his cowl, then turned back to face her again.

 

"Oh! I know you. You're Bruce Wayne! I hadn't connected those dots yet." she said.

 

She pulled off her own cowl, and then her red wig came off too. "I think we've already met, my father's been trying to get us both on a date together for a long time."

 

"Barbara Gordon?! The red hair had me fooled, I had no idea," he said, although he did have a small inkling. He just wasn't completely sure.

"You were good at keeping it a secret. The wig was pretty smart. I'd have been looking for a beautiful redhead instead of a beautiful brunette," he complimented her.

 

She smiled at that. "Then you must be his ward, Dick Grayson?" she said turning to the Robin as he blushed red.

He removed his mask too, slightly embarrassed.

 

Probably because he just had sex with his dad's best friend's daughter!

And possibly his dad's future girlfriend.

Oh, _no!_

 


	5. Finding Poison Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy tests out her latest creation on the Terrific Trio, turning them into her personal slaves.

 

* * *

  **Back to the Batcave**

 

Now it was time to find Poison Ivy herself.

Bruce sat at the computer and typed in the information he had so far.

 

The guard had no idea what was stolen, but they'd found a few fallen flowers in the driveway of the convention center.

Batman searched for matches and found nothing useful, but Batgirl had a perfect memory.

 

She remembered some of these flowers from a perfume factory tour.

Frangipane, Istanbul Roses, and Jasmine were flowers were used to create pricey and rare essential oils.

 

Ivy would need a lab to manufacture the oils. But first, they have to find where she's hiding.

They did a search for abandoned greenhouses, and Batman sent out some drones to search.

 

Now all they could do was wait, but they didn't wait long.

A greenhouse near Gotham's Center Park had lots of active killer plants, unusual for Gotham!

They headed out, armed with lots of weed-killer, rebreathers, and chainsaws.

 

* * *

 

**Searching for Miss Isley**

 

They soon found Ivy in a makeshift lab on the premises.

Batman armed himself with chainsaws, and a rebreather, and signaled his team to get ready.

 

This was too easy so far.

Usually, Ivy's plants acted as guards and grabbed up intruders.

This time they were almost welcomed, what was Ivy up to?

 

Ivy removed her work smock and took a golden jeweled compact, which she held out of sight.

Her vines had been silently slithering along the floor, encircling the legs of the Terrific Trio.

 

Without warning, they were all hoisted into the air, as vines removed the rebreathers from them all and crushed them, rendering them unprotected from her spore attacks.

The vines continued to wrap around and around each of them keeping them immobilized.

 

The vines under Ivy's control brought them all within an arm's reach of her, tightly bound, but so far unharmed.

 

"This is perfect, my pretty plants! Let's test my latest flowery creation on these willing volunteers. I want a few human slaves!" 

 

Ivy opened her compact and blew yellow spores at Batman, Robin, and Batgirl.

They looked horrified at first, but then their features softened as the spores penetrated, making them happy and relaxed.

 

Robin, the youngest, was the first to succumb. "Poison Ivy, let me help you in any way that you desire. I love you, I'll do anything you command!"

 

Batgirl, and lastly Batman soon fell to the same fate, each begging to do Ivy's bidding.

 

* * *

 

**New Spores And A Show**

 

She ordered her plants to free them all, they were now rendered safe to her and would do anything that she requested.

She had them lock and seal the doors, and then remove all of their weapons, tools, and utility belts.

Those items she had her vines put far out of reach.

 

She was bored, she really had no current requirement for her new slaves, and wanted some entertainment.

Her plant blood kept her in a sexual mood, and so she wanted some temporary satisfaction.

 

Her powers at this time had not yet fully developed, but she had complete control over plants.

She had managed to grow a mess of plants with penis-shaped fruit and decided that would be pretty entertaining for now.

 

"Batgirl, take off your uniform but leave the mask on, it's sexier!" she ordered the red-headed crime fighter.

"Slowly, please. And make it a good show!"

 

Batgirl began a slow and sexy striptease, as Ivy, Batman, and Robin watched, captivated by her motions.

She inched off her gloves one finger at a time after licking and sucking on each finger.

 

The boys' mouths dropped as they focused on the femme fatale.

Each glove slowly fluttered to the floor.

 

Next, her boots were each removed as she touched and stroked her long legs and moaned in pleasure. 

She slowly slid her shoulders out of her snug top, leaning over forward and showing enough cleavage to make their juices flow.

 

Keeping part of her top on, she took out one arm at a time, teasing her now exposed skin as she made aroused noises.

There was nothing left but to shimmy out of her uniform, leaving her wearing only a lacy black bra and matching lace panties.

 

She paraded and danced around, giving them a display.

She bent forward for a better look at her large breasts, then turned around shook and twerked her booty for them.

 

One bra strap then another was lowered and she removed her arms, leaving her bra precariously balanced with only her breasts to uphold it.

 

She turned her back to them as she undid the hooks in the back, holding her arms against her and keeping the cups covering her.

 

Next, with her back still to her 'audience', she slipped off the rest of the bra and tossed it behind her.

 

It sailed near Batman who caught it without looking and held it under his nose, inhaling her fragrance.

 

All that remained were a pair of sheer black panties.

 

She wiggled again as she slowly lowered them, leaving her male partners in aching distention.

 

Covering herself with her arms, just barely, she turned around as the men were drawn to her, then dropped her arms to her sides showing all.

 

Poison Ivy applauded. "Well done, Miss Bat. Now it's Mr. Bat's turn.

 

Even in his hypnotized state, Batman would not be outdone, his performance left the ladies panting heavily and quite moist.

 

He had outdone Batgirl's strip tease then he rubbed his rhubarb after it was exposed.

 

How big was it going to get?

 

Robin made up for his lack of dance steps with his acrobatics, jumping and flipping as he gradually and deliberately dropped his clothes, too.

 

Ivy applauded for each, as she examined them closely from head to toe.

 

She was quite pleased with their 'acts' as well as their physiques.

 

Her next order was to have Batman and Robin slide sensuously against her, touching all of her leaves and flowers.

 

What appeared to be her clothes were real plants that grew out against her skin.

She commanded them to part away from her skin so that she could be touched and teased by her two hot admirers.

 

Next, she wanted Batgirl rubbing up on the other side of Batman, creating a layered sensuous sandwich.

 

There was panting and moaning as she had her penis plants work their magic on all four of them, touching and teasing and penetrating there and there.

 

The plants created their own slippery slime, needing no other lubrication and would pump and grind at Ivy's will.

 

The floor soon became sticky with spilled seeds and dripping nectar.

 

Now was the time for human penises, as Ivy had the men make a Batgirl sandwich for her own sexual amusement.

 

Ivy touched herself and then had a plant pleasure and penetrate her as she watched her own private sex show featuring the double penetration of Batgirl.

 

Batgirl's moans rose to a high note as she rode out each wave of satisfaction.

 

The girl's knees buckled after the third wave, but Young Robin kept her standing as he held onto her from behind, still thrusting hard, and making her breasts quake and shake with each mighty stroke.

 

Ivy had the men switch places front to back, and continue pounding the girl with their strong strokes from both sides.

 

After an hour's entertainment, Batgirl could no longer stand on her own.

 

Fatigued, she crumpled to the floor.

 

It was time for Ivy to take her place, as Batman and Robin resumed where they had left off, pummeling and pumping Ivy with vigor.

 

She finally gave them permission to release their loads into her.

 

Being part plant she could go on forever, as her worn cells were quickly shed and regenerated.

 

"Ah, that was refreshing! Bravo! Now bend over boys for your personal plant pounding!" she ordered, and the men experienced the rear assault of her plants.

 

The plants were very effective at making the boys respond several times to their base intrusions.

 

Eventually, they were all spent, except for Ivy herself.

 

"Well, my dears, it seems that my newest formula is quite the success! The two Bats and a Bird all became my faithful and docile slaves, and followed my every order until they dropped."

Her plants applauded along with Ivy using their humanoid leaves.

 


	6. The Morning-After Walk Of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrific trio look for some answers to what happened to them last night.  
> Some answers are better not being found.  
> Really!

* * *

** The Morning-After Walk of Shame  **

The Terrific Trio woke up on the earthen ground.  They were still surrounded by Ivy's plants and flowers, naked and sticky from--well, it felt like plant sap and tiny little seeds.

And semen.

Lots and lots of semen.

The whole room reeked of sex.

 

They were still in Poison Ivy's deserted lair, and none of them had any recall of the last eighteen hours of their lives, but the clues did not lie.

 

There was, by simple deduction, seduction, sexual activity, plant molestation, and nudity.

 

Drat, that Poison Ivy!

 

 They had to find a preventative antidote to her poisons and spores, it was becoming pretty damned creepy, and certainly risky for them all.

 

 They avoided looking at each other as they searched around for their clothes, which were also disgustingly sticky.

 

 It's wasn't easy putting on their wet and sticky clothes and it certainly didn't feel very comfortable, either.

 

 It was time for maximum cleansing in a shower; and for Batgirl, ensuring that she wouldn't become impregnated by either a flower **or** a human.

 Luckily, Batman produced a tablet for that.

She deserved to keep her virtue intact as much as possible.

* * *

 

 

Batman found further evidence of Ivy's sickly ways as he showered, it was repulsive.

Did ... was it the plants?

 

Oh damn, he'd been anally compromised.

His anus was burning and his rectum was full of gelatinous goo with seeds in it. Plant semen?

 

Robin had a similar outcome, but for Batgirl it seemed that there was much more semen inside her than plant goop.

 Someone or something had gotten rather nasty with her body last night, and she suspected it had been her partners as well as Ivy's humanoid slave-plants.

 

One day she envisioned that she'd probably give birth to a baby that was part-bat, and part-bird, and with grass on its head instead of hair just like a Chia Pet.

The very thought made her shiver and freak out just a little bit.

This was all too much to take.

 

**_"Batman, we need some kind of help for Ivy's bullshit, before we all become her lifelong sex slaves, and I give birth to a harvest of plants, for fuck's sake!!"_ **

Batgirl paused and took in a deep gasp.

**_"I can't take getting plant-raped anymore! That Bitch and her God-Damned Plants! I refuse to give birth to a Chia Pet Baby, !'ll have an abortion first, God forgive me!"_ **

 

 Batman knew she was becoming dangerously unbalanced because Batgirl never cursed or lost her composure.

 

"Let's head to the lab. I'll see what I can come up with."

Batman put on a pair of rubber gloves and a leather apron and got to work.

It was time to fight fire with water instead of fire.

 

* * *

 

 

**Time to find an antidote**

 

Batman used the remnants of sap and microspores on his cape and cowl to develop a preventative, though it took hours of trials and multiple failures.

 

He tested it himself first, not wanting to see either of his fellow crimefighters endangered by any possible bombs.

 

Sadly, the first few batches were a bust, but Batgirl had some funny moments ordering him around to make her a sandwich, and then later making him start clucking and strutting around like a chicken.

If only she had taken photos!

A little humor was actually doing some good for her, it eased for her some of the horrors of last night.

 

 After many more trials and failures, he finally hit on the ideal formula.

He tested it not only against the current samples but also tried it on the archived samples of Ivy's plant pollens.

He then dosed himself and used every pollen sample he had as well as a sample of her poisoned lipstick.

 

Nothing happened to him.

That was a huge relief.

They could finally be safeguarded against anything that Ivy could throw their way.

 

 After they'd all had a few hours of sleep followed by a good meal they were all recharged and ready to apprehend Poison Ivy.

 

 


	7. It's Time For Some Weed Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terrific Trio are all finally equipped to capture Poison Ivy and hopefully, they can avoid exposure to her pollen once more.  
> Hopefully, they won't awake the next day and find that they've all been horribly defiled a second time.

* * *

 

Now that they had a functional Bat-Anti-Pollen potion prepared, it was time to defeat and apprehend Poison Ivy once and for all.

They each took a full dose of the preventative potion, which smelled like pungent and spicy green chai; it could have been significantly worse.

 

Batgirl shivered as she gulped her dose down, it was thick and tough to swallow, but making a form of protection was her idea, so ' _down the hatch_ ' it went.

Robin wasn't really enthused either, but it was needed.

Batman took his dose as well as could be expected, he glared and gagged.

It was better than being ass raped again.

  

* * *

 

Pamela Isley didn't expect those three crimefighters to return after converting them into sexual captives and having them screw her and each other, as well as having her plants use all of their openings to discharge their gluey seedy charges inside.

They were, in her estimation, all disconcerted and hesitant to come back, and rightfully should they be.

Ivy laid across her chaise lounge as she had her plants pleasure her body many times over.

 

She moaned in delight as she climaxed over and over as her plants pumped her vagina and anus, and massaged her clitoris, her ass, and her breasts.

Who needs a human when plants are so docile, obedient, and provide her such wonderful salacious pleasure?

 

* * *

 

 

Batman, Batgirl, and Robin were situated several rooftops away from Poison Ivy's greenhouse and sanctuary.

 

Using a remote-controlled drone, Batman observed Ivy was somewhat occupied and filled by and with her plants. 

He was quite aroused at the view, as the appearance of his massive erection and leering grin attested.

Robin took the screen and was likewise affected, perhaps even exceeding his mentor thanks to his adolescence.

Batgirl took the screen from Robin and gave them both a dirty look.

 

 _"Men!"_ she grumbled under her breath. She had to bring them back from their arousal to go after their prey.

 

Batman had recently modified Batgirl's gloves to enable them to give electrically-charged shocks after she struck her gauntlets together.

She needed to get the Dynamic Duo to concentrate anew on the criminal, rather than the free sex show she exhibited.

This was a perfect time to test them and to urge her partners as well.

Sparks brightly emitted from her fists as she touched them together, and with a stealthy smile on her face, she touched each of the Caped Crusaders on the shoulder.

**_"Yow!"_ **

**_"_** ** _Hey!"_**    they yelped.

Her enhanced gauntlets worked beautifully!

 

 _ **"Concentrate, we have an assignment to finish, this isn't the right time to get affected by Ivy** ," _she explained.

 

Robin looked rather embarrassed, as did Batman.

Focus regained, they decided that this was the perfect time to pounce.

Their arousal removed, they all resumed crashing loudly through the glass dome of the greenhouse, surprising Ivy in the middle of her climax.

 

Batgirl tossed a bolo to bind Ivy, followed by Batman cuffing her wrists and tossing weed killer bombs around the greenhouse, withering her plant army in moments.

Ivy watched as her army of plant soldiers gradually dissolved before her eyes until there remained only puddles of chlorophyll.

_**"NO!** _

_**My beautiful babies!** _

_**How could you destroy them all?!** _

_**NOOOO!"**_ Ivy cried.

 

Batman wrapped her in a nearby blanket, saving them all from a repeat performance of the earlier tent show.

Robin dialed the GCPD, informing them that they had apprehended the person responsible for the ruination of the flower show and gave them the location to the greenhouse.

 It went so much better this time, Batman made a note to keep himself and his fellow vigilantes stocked with anti-pollen from now on.


End file.
